


Mother's Day

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Gift Giving, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: It being mother's day, Pyro decides to give a gift to the Team's expecting mother.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some more cute mpreg medic stuffs. I really like the idea of Pyro being really excited for Medic's baby so uh, have this I guess. Also this isn't really a Pyro x Medic fic, thats just kinda there.

It was a pretty quiet day at Teufort's base. It was a Ceasefire day and everyone decided it would be a good idea to just do there own thing. Medic had decided to go sit in the base's rec room since there really wasn't anybody there except for Pyro who had been sitting in the corner drawing pictures of balloonicorns and other strange made up animals. His drawings weren't exactly the best, but it didn't really matter, as long as it kept Pyro busy. 

Medic sat back on one of the base's old recliners, they were pretty old and worn and weren't exactly doing wonders to Medic's back, but they were comfy. Medic had started reading through a book he hadn't read in a long time. The Wonders of Human Organs. A classic. Medic felt pretty contempt reading his book, till he noticed that the Pyro kept turning to look at him every one and a while. Medic looked over at Pyro to see what he was doing, only from the masked merc to shy away and hide his drawing. Medic was a little curious as to why the Pyro was looking at him, but decided he'd just go back to his book.

Pyro seemed pretty into what ever he was drawing like it was the most important thing in the world. Although he'd stop every once and a while just to get a glance at Medic. It was beginning to annoy Medic a bit. His curiosity soon got the better of him and he begun to stand up just to see what Pyro was doing. But before Medic could see what was one the paper, Pyro had jumped up and shot himself out of the room faster than Scout hyped up on Bonk. Medic was shocked really, it almost gave him a fight to see how fast Pyro could move. His nerves were a little on edge tho, so he decided to sit back down. He ran his hand over his now visually bump. It had become obvious after the fourth month and at that point he decided to tell HQ and then have to tell the team, he got many mixed reactions from it. Despite the couple of "Congratulations" that he got, there was still a feeling of embarrassment that came with it.

He wasn't expecting everyone on the Team to react lightly to it, but Soldier did have a few words to say about it. Everyone did eventually warm up to the idea of it, even when they didn't have anybody to heal them on the battlefield and were relying on Engie's dispensers. Medic was already in his second trimester and he himself had become warmed up to idea. Maybe even one day he and Heavy could retire from this job and go live somewhere with their beautiful, German, Russian children. 

Medic continued to stroke his swollen stomach, he could feel the little life inside him. It was a pretty magical experience. Although he was awaiting the day where he could actually see his child. He wondered if they'd look more like him or Heavy. He could imagine a beautiful young boy with Heavy's beautiful blue eyes. Or even a little girl with his looks. Wither way he knew their child was going to be adorable and Medic would make sure they were well-behaved. He'd make such a good mother.

Medic had been sitting there, contemplating the idea of his child, when he could hear footsteps from outside the rec-room. Pyro came back in with the piece of paper he had held against his chest. He rocked back on his heels like a small child. He also seemed to be holding some dried grass and a couple of daisies. Pyro approached the Medic and held the piece of paper and the dried grass in front of Medic, responding with "Mphr Mho!". Medic's lit up as he took the gifts from Pyro's hand. He inspected the flora that was given to him first. Some dried up grass and a couple small flowers, not exactly exotic desert flowers, but they were pretty. 

He brought up the small piece of paper that was folded into a card. On the front it had a big love heart dead center with a couple of other drawings surrounding it. Mainly of things that one would associate with babies. He opened up the card to see a picture of himself, not exactly the best. Just a little sort of cute doodle, in his hands tho was a small pink blob, which seemed to be a the baby wrapped up in a blanket, beside the doodle of Medic was a small doodle of Pyro looking really happy. Medic's heart sunk a little. On the opposite page was some scribbled writing that said "Happy Mother's day, Medic". It was a little hard to tell tho since most of the letters were backwards and the handwriting wasn't all that great, but Medic really appreciated the gift from Pyro. He held the little gifts up to his chest and smiled. "Danke, Herr Pyro. Zhis is very nice". Pyro clapped his hands together out of excitement.

Medic really did love this cute little present from Pyro, it made him feel appreciated. Pyro sat back down on the floor and watched over Medic as he read the card a few more time. He almost teared up a bit out of happiness. Medic put the card and flowers down and opened up his arms towards Pyro. The firebug noticed Medic gesturing towards him. He stood up from his place and brought Medic into a warm hug. "Danke, Pyro".

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
